Jobs
Like Yato , you receive your jobs via a cellphone. It will display up to five jobs at a time for you to choose from. There are four kinds of jobs: Missing Cat, Homework Help, Delivery, and Ayakashi Hunting. The level of the job is a rough indicator of its difficulty. If you and your team of shinki combined possess the same skill level as your job (in the area of your job), it should be moderately easy. If you are not skilled enough for the job, it will become quickly apparent. If you are overqualified for the job, it will be extremely easy, but your shinki will be irked at you for taking on a job below your skill level and it will affect their mood bar and consequently your blight bar. You job skill level is determined by combining your personal skill level with the totaled levels of your equipped shinki. Your shinki get more skilled at a job (only if it is their job type) when you take them on successful jobs with you. The only way gods can increase their personal skill level is by appointing a guidepost and taking that guidepost on jobs, and while the guidepost gains experience in their skill, so will you. Jobs are also the only part of the game in which time matters, as time is a factor in your success. If you can't finish a job in time then you fail by default. It is also a fair indicator of whether the job you took was below, suited to, or above your skill level. You are provided anywhere from a boosted 2 minutes to negative maybe-you-broke-it time to complete a job. If you accept a job with a negative or null time, you will immediately fail due to time constraints. 'Missing Cat' In this kind of job, you are provided the picture of a cat (pay attention to the markings!) and asked to find it somewhere in the town. Unlike ayakashi, they are not bound to any particular map location. They appear at random. At the easiest, the target cat appears by itself in a location on the first try. At the hardest, you can go everywhere in town and not find the cat until the last second if you find it at all while your eyes sift through 30 overlapping cats at a time. 'Homework Help' You help a student with one math problem. At the easiest, the problems are simple addition. At the hardest, you may have to provide multiple-part answers to calculus questions. This is one of the quickest jobs at its easy level, as you are not required to leave the phone screen. 'Delivery' You are provided a picture of a human NPC and asked to deliver to them some number of non-shrine store items. You are responsible for covering the cost of the goods initially, but upon successful completion, you are completely refunded in addition to the normal level-appropriate yen reward. At the easiest, the number of items you have to deliver is very low, and the NPC is very easy to find. At the hardest, the number of items you have to deliver may be a bit ridiclulous and costly, and the NPC difficult to spot among around twenty other NPCs per map area. 'Ayakashi Hunting' This job is just some good old fashioned ayakashi slaying. You are provided the picture of your target ayakashi nd asked to find it in town and kill it (click on it repeatedly). All other map locations will be empty except for the one containing your target, so you don't have to worry about being attacked by a non-target ayakashi while accepting this job (ayakashi will attack you while you are attacking them). Ayakashi difficulty is not related to its apperance, though that certianly may correlate at lower levels. At the easiest, the ayakashi is defeated easily and does not inflict much damage to you and your team with each blow. At the hardest, an ayakashi may kill you in only a few blows while you do little damage to it with each blow.